


Seven Words

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [19]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven, seven word sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Words

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers for fun, not profit

Bookman:  
Finding me set me on my path.  


Foundling. Following the path you set me. (edit 6th March 2017)

Komui:  
You saw and gifted me with Innocence.  
Hevlaska (Komui change to Hevlaska:  
Searching, found and bound me with innocence. (edit 16th February 2017)

Lenalee:  
One look and the walls fell down.  
Tears, like waves upon the walls. (edit 16th February 2017)

Doug:  
Knowing, yet you still called her back.  
Accepting innocence, I destroyed you, losing trust. (edit 16th February 2017)

Yuu:  
The harder you push, further I fall.  
This game? Are you honest? Am I? (edit 16th February 2017)

Allen:  
Not alone, just have faith in others.  
To have faith in humanity but alone . (edit 16th February 2017)  
Saving humanity, releasing daemon souls - lonely belief. (edit 6th March 2017)

Miranda:  
You asked - was I not a comrade?  
Giving so much, asking little. Still doubting. (edit 16th February 2017)

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> For posting date 18 August, So if it's your birthday on the 18, Have a frabjous day caloo callay.  
> I apologise humbly for such an offering, but this was all I had that day - there is no excuse for this. ( I truly am sorry)
> 
> I hope someone out there enjoys it.
> 
> Love and big squishy hugs, thank you everyone for reading. _ you are so loved


End file.
